Midnight Phone
by kurkuroshishiro
Summary: Dibalik kebenciannya terhadap kebodohan kakaknya, tetap saja Im Yong Soo seorang kakak yang baik baginya. (edit Summary) S.KoreaxFem!N.Korea . oneshot


Midnight Phone by shiro

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers by Hidekaz Himaruya -sensei

Summary: Sebuah Percakapan telepon S. Korea dan fem!N. Korea.

Rated = K

Genre = Family

* * *

Pyongyang, 24 Juli 20xx

Seorang gadis perlahan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Dirogohnya saku jaketnya untuk mencari kunci yang membuka pintu yang ada didepannya itu.

Kedua matanya tampak memerah karena lelah. Sudah beberapa hari ia lembur bekerja dan pulang tengah malam seperti hari ini. Ingin segera rasanya ia menggabruk(?) tempat tidurnya dengan segera menengelamkan dirinya di alam mimpi.

Setelah beberapa lama bergulat dengan saku jaket dan juga tasnya (karena tak menemukan kunci di jaket, jadi ia mencari ditas). Ia membuka pintu rumanhya dan masuk dengan langkah gontai.

"aigoo~[1]" , ucapnya ketika duduk disofa diruang santainya.

Sang personifikasi Korea Utara itu tampak sangat lelah sehingga ia putuskan untuk segara mengabrukan diri ditempat terdekat. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati nyamannya beristirahat dirumah.

Sudah beberapa hari ia terus bekerja. Maklum, kondisi negaranya belum stabil benar setelah bosnya meninggal*. Pergantian bos di Negaranya membuat semua pandangan dunia tertuju padanya. Mau tak mau ia berusaha melindungi dirinya dan rakyatnya dengan melarang semua media asing datang ke Negaranya. Paling tidak, ia sudah pernah mengancam kakaknya dan Amerika**,jadi mereka tak akan menggangunya.

'Kakak', batinnya.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada serangan terakhir yang ia lancarkan pada kakaknya. Serangan terakhirnya mengakibatkan kerugian yang cukup besar pada kakaknya. Ada korban jiwa, dan puluhan warga sipil terluka.

Bagaimanapun, ini semua salah kakaknya. Jika ia tidak latihan militer dengan si bodoh Amerika diperbatasan, ini semua takakan terjadi.

"trtrtr...trtrtrt..." ponsel dalam saku jaketnya bergetar dan dengan refleks, ia membuka flap ponselnya tanpa melihat sang caller ID karena sudah terlalu lelah.

"Yoboseo[2]"

"Yoboseo? Hyung Soo-ya?"

.

Terdengar suara kakaknya dari ujung sana.

.

"Yoboseo?"

.

Tak ada jawaban dari Hyung Soo

"Hyung Soo-ya?"

.

.

.

Sebuah desahan keluar dari mulutnya disertai dengan ucapan "Apa maumu?"

"Hanya ingin menyapamu saja, daze~" disertai dengan gelak tawa diakhir kalimatnya

"Kalau begitu, akan kututup" ucap Hyung Soo datar.

"Jangan ditutup!" Teriak Yong Soo

Hyung Soo pun kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya dengan wajah kesal .

"Jadi apa maumu menelponku malam-malan begini, Yong Soo-sshi[3]?" ucapnya jengkel.

Kadangkala, kakaknya yang bodoh ini suka tak sadar diri jika menggangunya. Ingin rasanya sekarang ia menonjok muka kakaknya yang sedang tersenyum bo– .

"Aku mau mengucapkan Selamat ulang Tahun untukmu, daze~. Hari ini ulang tahunmu, kan?"

.

Apa yang dikatakanya tadi?

.

"Apa?" diliriknya jam diding didekatnya.

.

Pukul 00.15, tanggal 25 Juni

.

"Ne, selamat ulang tahun! Aku akan menyanyikan lagu untukmu! Dengarkan, daze~"

Hyung Soo pun hanya terdiam.

"Saengil Chukhae hamnida~! Saengil Chukhae Hamnida~[4] !

Sarangheyo Im Hyung Soo~! Saengil Chukhae Hamnida~! "

Saat ini kedua tangan Hyung Soo sudah menutupi bibirnya, menahan air mata haru yang mulai keluar dari matanya.

"Ne, Hyung Soo-ya", Yong Soo mulai bebicara. " Aku tahu hubungan kita tak terlalu bagus, daze~"

Air mata Hyung Soo semakin deras mendengar perkataan Kakaknya.

"Walaupun begitu, aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku masih menyayangimu, daze~. Jadi, jangan menangis Hyung Soo-ya~"

Hyung Soo menyeka air matanya dan berucap "Aku tidak menangis tahu!"

"Jangan bohong, da– "

"Gamshahamnida, Oppa[5]" ucap Hyung Soo pelan.

.

.

.

.

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Yong Soo memecah keheningan,

"Coba ulangi apa yang kau katakan tadi, daze~!"

"Gamshahamnida, Im Yong Soo-sshi"

"Akh! Bukan itu yang kau katakan tadi Hyung Soo-ya!"

"Terserah kau! Sudah malam, aku mau tidur! Selamat malam!"

"Tapi.., ya sudah daze~ ...selamat malam, Hyung Soo-ya"

Dengan perlahan Hyung Soo menutup flap ponselnya. Sebuah senyum terpampang di wajanhya. Untuk kali ini saja, ia bersyukur memiliki kakak seperti Yong Soo.

Owari~

* * *

A/N: HuwaaaaaaaaaH! Akhirnya bisa juga aku bikin fanfic! #tebarconfetti.

Walaupun pengenya bikin romance, tapi jadinya Family. Bener-bener belum ada bayangan ttg mreka berdua sih!

Buat si Kuro, don't worry! aku bakalan ngelanjutin yang 'Pieces Heart' kalau ada ide!

*setelah Kim Jong Il meninggal dunia, keadaan Politik di Korea Utara menjadi tidak stabil karena kehilangan pengaruh dari pemimpin besar ini.

**Korea Utara meluncurkan 60 misil ke Korea Selatan, sebagai ancaman kepada Korea Selatan dan Amerika karena berlatih di perbatasan Korut-Korsel.

[1] Aduh dalam bahasa korea

[2] Halo dalam bahasa korea, biasanya digunakan ketika beretelepon

[3] seperti –san, fungsinya untuk memanggil orang dengan sopan dlm bahasa korea

[4] Selamat Ulang Tahun dalam bahasa korea

[5] Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki dari perempuan

Last word! Please RnR!

Kediri. 06.05.12. 23.20PM. Shiro-chan^^


End file.
